


How I Wonder

by FreshBrains



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not sleeping," Luke murmurs. "Just resting. I can feel them. The stars."</p>
<p>"Me too," Han says, even though all he feels is Luke's warm body against his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: [_Any, Any, the stars are alive._](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/687337.html?thread=90277353#t90277353)

"You know what I think?" Han's breath is warm on Luke's cheek, making him feel sweet and melty and not at all like the cantina-going Tatooine boy he was trying to come off as.  
  
"Whattya think?" Luke stumbles in the sand, kicking an arc at an irritated droid.   
  
Han slings his arm tighter around his waist, holding him upright. "I think," Han says, pressing a kiss to Luke's dishevelled hair, "that you're not the experienced drinker you led me to believe, kid."  
  
Luke just laughs, hiding his face in Han's neck, breathing in the musky, natural smell of the man, _his_ man, the only reason he even bothered to set foot inside Cheapside Cantina in the first place. No one would bother him if he was on Han Solo's arm. And, as he figured out all too soon, they'd serve him mug after mug of bitter ale without asking how old he was.  
  
"Maybe I stretched the truth," Luke slurs. "You're probably flying the Falcon tonight."  
  
"As opposed to _you_? Keep dreaming." Han steers Luke towards the inn they rented a room at half a mile down from the cantina--a somewhat respectable place, which Leia insisted on before allowing Han to take Luke out for a night. "We're not going anywhere tonight. We're getting you into bed."  
  
"Bed is nice," Luke says, and stops, tugging Han into his arms. He moves Han's hands to the small of his back, adjusting the taller man into the position he prefers. He can practically hear Han roll his eyes-- _bossy, even when you're wasted...you and the princess will put me in the ground._ "Want to come to bed with me? I'll do that thing you taught me on Nar Shaddaa."  
  
A gaggle of Durosian girls laughs at them as they pass by on the wood sidewalk, and Han goes red from clavicle to ears. "You can't just _say_ stuff like that," he says, even though the firmness pressing into Luke's hip is saying differently. "Besides, I might be a scoundrel, but there's not a chance on Hoth I'm going to take you to bed like this."  
  
But Luke is already wandering away, his white cotton clothing bright enough that Han can see him as he walks into the dunes. "Look," Luke says, flopping onto his ass on the sand. "At the stars."  
  
Han sighs and sits down next to Luke, tugging the boy until he's sitting in the spread vee of his legs, head resting against Han's chest. "The start look like stars, if you ask me. Bright and hot and not much else."  
  
"They're alive," Luke says softly, curling into Han's embrace. "All of it. Alive." He closes his eyes, his breathing settling.  
  
"No way, we are _not_ sleeping out here," Han says. "The sun will roast us alive in the morning." The cantinas are already dying down, and the sun will be out in only a few hours. Then they're off to the next system, the next task, Leia's next calculated command.  
  
"Not sleeping," Luke murmurs. "Just resting. I can feel them. The stars."  
  
Han wants to make a clever retort, wants to just kiss Luke and distract him from the damn stars, but he knows Luke is only getting drawn deeper into the ideas of the Force, whatever those mumbo-jumbo ideas may be, and he's not going to be the one to take that smile off Luke's face.   
  
"Me too," Han says, even though all he feels is Luke's warm body against his chest.   
  
Luke knows he's lying, but all he does is lean up and press a chaste kiss to Han's lips before promptly passing out in the sand.


End file.
